


tear in my heart

by cosmicxya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, it gets rlly gay, set kind of in the future??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicxya/pseuds/cosmicxya
Summary: “It’s February,” Lance repeats slowly.“Yep,” Pidge says with barely restrained glee. And fuck, Keith is sweating.---or: pidge sucks at getting revenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hsadhsgdh i spat this out in one go. it was really fun and relieved like 10% of my stress tbh.
> 
> this for the klancevalentines exchange on tumblr for @alyxsayssup!!
> 
> please forgive the errors, i'm too busy to proofread it properly

Pidge starts it. Obviously.

“Guys,” she speaks up, radiating pseudo-innocence like the devil she is, “it’s February. At least, for _us_ according to that calendar Hunk and me made.”

“That’s nice, Pidge,” Shiro says listlessly, not looking up from his holopad where he reading an Altean novel. “Good job.”

Pidge shakes her head and shoots Keith a snide glance who immediately tenses. _Fuck_ , he thinks as she mouths “revenge”.

“No,” Pidge says, now looking pointedly at Lance who’s sprawled on Keith’s lap like he owns the damn thing (which he kinda does, but that’s not the point). _“It’s February.”_

Lance blinks back at her. Once. Twice. And then his eyes widen and he grins that fucking grin which signifies that he’s getting a Terrible Idea. Keith feels dread crawl up his spine and resists the urge to push the guy off his lap.

“It’s February,” Lance repeats slowly.

“Yep,” Pidge says with barely restrained glee. And fuck, Keith is sweating.

Lance’s eyes shine with delight as he looks up at Keith who feels warmth blossom in his stomach which is quickly extinguished as the fucking blue paladin and the fucking _Pidge_ exclaim in unison:

_“Valentine’s Day!”_

Keith is never going to lay a curious hand on Pidge’s technojunk again. If he doesn't slaughter her first, that is.

 

☆

 

(Hunk comes into the common room with a fresh batch of space cookies to find Pidge cackling while Keith attempts to wrestle with/tickle her. Lance whoops on excitedly. Shiro idly swipes a page as one of Pidge’s shoes flies over his head.

He pales, turns on his heels and walks out of the room. Maybe Coran’ll like these cookies.)

 

☆

 

Lance picks Keith up from his room. Keith complains, saying that he is perfectly capable of walking to the observation deck alone but Lance shuts him down before he even finishes the sentence with a resounding:

“Please, Keith.” Complete with wide eyes and a pout. “Let me do this one thing for you.”

Keith is fucking weak for Lance, okay.

“Aren’t we going to the observation deck?” he asks when they take a turn opposite to what led to the deck.

“Ah ah, _ah_ ,” Lance says. “I never specified which observation deck.”

“We have another observation deck?” Keith says, surprised.

Lance shoots him a look. “Dude, this is a hugeass castle spaceship thing. Of course we have more than one.”

“Oh,” Keith murmurs. Lance suddenly comes to a stop in front of an alcove pulling his hand out of Keith’s.

“Okay, so turn around,” he instructs as he takes a silvery cloth out of his jacket’s pocket. When Keith just stares at him blankly he waves a hand impatiently. _“Turn.”_

Keith rolls his eyes and does as he’s told. Lance gently wraps the cloth around his eyes. “Is this really necessary? It’s kinda kinky.”

Lance makes a sound crossed between frustration and embarrassment. “Keith, I'm trying to be _romantic_ here, so shut up.”

“Telling your boyfriend to shut up isn't very romantic,” Keith observes. Lance bonks his head lightly with a fist and finishes tying the cloth around his head.

“Can you see anything?”

Keith squints into the darkness. “No.”

“Good,” Lance says and Keith can sense some nervousness in his voice which in turn makes _him_ nervous. “Okay, so we’re doing this.” He puts his hands on Keith’s shoulder and gently steers him through the winding corridors. Keith tries to keep track of the turns _(right left left right right left)_ but gives up after they take the tenth right turn.

“Are you going to make me walk until I can’t feel my legs anymore? Is that your plan?”

“Har har.” A hand pinches his nose and he swats it aside. “Calm your mullet. We’re here.”

Keith hears a door slide open with a _whoosh_ and allows himself to be led inside.

“It isn’t a mullet anymore,” Keith grumbles. “Just get this over with.”

He feels Lance’s hands untie the knot at the back of his head. Keith blinks at the sudden brightness and waits for his eyes to adjust to the light and - _gasps._

They are in a smallish room - just slightly larger than his own room. Three of the four walls are panelled with the glass-like material which makes up most of the castleship’s windows from the top to the bottom giving way to a view of a vast system of stars. Thin wedges radiating a muted blue light are spread out on the floor. A pile of thick blankets is laid out in front of the window facing them. A huge white box (a space picnic basket?) lies beside it. Keith feels like his heart has expanded five times its size.

Lance clears his throat beside him and drags his gaze towards him. He’s holding out a flower - a delicate red stemmed flower with lilac petals softly curled into themselves. Where did he get the flower from? Where had he been _keeping_ it all this time?

“Um,” Lance starts. “So, like, are you gonna take this or are you just going to stare at it? I'm sorry it’s not in a bouquet or anything, I'm a horrible boyfriend but I found it on Etidorpha and you had to, like, prove your worth and love to get even one of these and I didn't have much time to do that because, y’know, we had to liberate the planet and shit, please just take it.”

Keith, feeling a bit dazed, takes the flower whose petals unfurl a little as soon as he touches it. Lance is red to the tips of his ears and scratches the side of his neck awkwardly. He gestures at the room with an arm.

“I mean, I know this isn’t much. I mean, none of us are wearing suits - I'd probably have a heart stroke if I see you in one, honestly. There aren't any flowers or scented candles or fancy date places and this is really lame and I know you’re pretty uncomfortable with grand gestures and I know that we don’t even know if it _is_ Valentine’s day or if Pidge is just messing with us but I love you so much I just had to do something I’m sorry - ”

“Stop apologising,” Keith manages to say. He can feel his face getting hot.

“Oh.” Lance looks aside. “Um, sorry about th - wait, sor - um, I mean. Okay.”

“I…” Keith clears his throat.Oh god, what is he supposed to say? He’d thought that this was going to be a _joke kind of thing._ He isn’t prepared for this. He isn’t prepared for the swell of emotions threatening to consume him. Keith just. Lance is just. He just.

(loves him?)

“Did you just say you love me?” he squeaks out.

Lance colours. “I mean, yeah? Is this too soon? You don't need to say it back.”

And he just looks so endearing just standing there, shuffling his feet uncomfortably and red in the face (although Keith isn’t one to judge judging by how twitchy he’s feeling) that Keith just. Launches himself at him.

Lance stumbles a little at the added weight but his arms automatically come up around him.

“I love you, too,” Keith manages to whisper into his shirt. “I love you. _I love you._ ”

Lance lets out a surprised laugh and Keith’ll be damned if it isn't the sweetest thing he’s ever heard. “Glad to know we’re on the same page.”

Keith pulls back slightly and cups his face with his hands. “I’m...not good with words.” He chooses to ignore the snort that receives. “ _But_ , I appreciate this. You’re the _best_ boyfriend. You’re...amazing I can’t believe you did this for me. I love it. I love you.”

Lance smiles that smile that he only reserves for Keith who feels his heart melt. He leans forward and presses his lips against his.

“That was a pretty lame of me to confess that way,” Lance mumbles against his lips.

“Shut up, it was perfect,” Keith says.

Lance pulls away and tangles his fingers in his hair, gently pulling at his bun. “I still want a redo. We could do it over a meal of the finest space sandwiches and space juice watching a meteor shower we’ve got front row tickets for.”

Keith laughs. “Sure,” he says, and allows himself to be led to the blanket pile.

(Honestly, he thinks that Pidge’s revenge has kind of backfired. He thinks he’ll give the technojunk another go. He likes that one armour prototype she’s trying to make anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is welcome!!
> 
> if you wish to, reblob on tumblydoo [here!](http://cosmic-nya.tumblr.com/post/157315287433/tear-in-my-heart) or just come talk to me i'm Lonely


End file.
